


u are my greatest experience.

by noturssis



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Developing Friendships, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Plot, Sibling Bonding, Steve Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Steve didn't know this Billy. This Billy was all sharp edges gone soft.He didn't even get angry anymore. Always seemed to get lost in his head.(post flayed billy)orSteve has a lot of feelings towards Billy Hargrove. And strangely, he's okay with it.





	1. But still....

**Author's Note:**

> no beta because no one has offered :)

Post mind flayed Billy was strange. He let his curls grow out to the point that they were a curtain now, hiding him from the outside world. His usually unbuttoned shirts turned into long sleeve sweaters or lame band t shirts when it was warm enough. He kept his skinny jeans because, well he wasn't completely gone, Steve noticed.

But Billy traded his big black boots, for casual nikes. The white ones he wore now everyday.

Steve didn't know this billy. This Billy was all sharp edges gone soft. He didn't even get angry anymore. Always seemed to get lost in his head.

But it's not like Steve and him were buddy buddy before he wad possessed. Probably the farthest thing from it.

The only upside to this drastic change was that max and Billy got on alot better. And strangely, Billy and eleven were Bestfriends??

Steve was confused too, but that's besides the point.

"Why don't you just talk to him steve?" Robin asked. 

His head snapped to the side from watching Billy pick out a movie from a far away rack.   
"Me?"  
" No, some other guy named steve." Robin replied a smirk on her face.  
Steve ran a hand through his hair before quickly glancing back at billy, who was still scanning through the movies.  
"I can't just talk to him." He whispered to Robin. She leaned back on the counter.  
"Why?"  
" we weren't exactly friends before.... " he gestured wildly with his hands. Robin laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright Harrington. But not friends don't stare at each other." 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean at each other." He said before turning back around to Billy.

His bright blue eyes were staring at him, before he quickly dunked his head, his curls back in place.

+  
Steve sat on the counter, his legs swinging as he watched Max brutally beat Mike at this new game they installed like two weeks ago. Steve felt proud because HE mostly assembled it, and the kids were still all over it.

He bit off a peace of his laffy taffy just as Mike let out a groan.

"Ha! In your face!" She exclaimed grinning. Mike rolled his eyes at her.  
"Rematch." He calmly said.  
"This is your third turn! Let me play!" Dusting yelled shoving Mike out the way. Mike stumbled before stalking over to El, mumbling under his breath.  
El patted him on the shoulder while Will and Lucas exchanged looks, trying not to laugh. 

After awhile, it seemed like Max got tired of beating everyone so she walked over to Steve's corner.

"Hey steve." She said giving him a smile. He smiled back.  
"Hey Max. Want some popcorn? " he asked pointing to the machine across from him.  
"Nah. Billy's taking me and El to the movies soon. Can't ruin my appetite." She said looking strangely happy.

Steve raised his eyebrows. Huh.  
"Yeah, um. How is he?" 

" Who? Billy? Oh he's fine. " she said rolling her eyes but it seemed fond. Steve swallowed before nodding.  
"Yeah, that's cool." 

it was quiet for a moment before Max glanced around.  
"Where's Robin?" She questioned her red hair swishing with her. 

"Uhm, she doesn't come in untill later today. A band conference? I don't know." He said glancing up in thought .

"Oh, cool... Well I'm just gonna..." She trailed off, leaning away from the counter. Steve smiled before waving her off.

+  
Steve watched as Billy walked into the arcade, a pink Floyd t-shirt on with light wash jeans and those damn white shoes.

El immediately jumped up from her place next to Max, running at Billy full speed.   
"Billy!" She exclaimed grinning.  
Steve saw him push his blonde curls behind his ear, a gentle smile on his face as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey kid."  
Can you blame Steve for just melting on the spot as he watched El and Billy interact.  
"Hey maxine." He said bumping her. She schowled .  
"Don't call me that.…William."   
Billy rolled his eyes while Max stuck out her tounge.

Shockingly, Lucas held his hand out for a fist bump, one that Billy accepted. Lucas let out a little blow up sign while Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be such a nerd."   
Lucas nodded quickly at Billy.

"Hey Billy." Will said as Max and Mike played one more round against each other.  
" What's up little Byers. " Billy replied smiling at him. Steve swears Will blushed, but honestly who wouldn't if Billy smiled at you like that.

Steve continued to watch them all with curious eyes as he stayed on top of the counter unwrapping another candy bar.   
Soon enough when it seemed like El was getting bored, Max soon followed.

"Alright, Alright." Billy said rolling his eyes .  
"Whoa, we can't come?" Mike asked looking afronted . El snickered.  
"It's a girls only thing." Max said.  
"Then what's Billy? " Dustin challenged.  
"Our ride idiot." El replied .

It was quiet for a moment, even Steve stopped chewing in shock.  
Then Billy started laughing, Will soon following, and everyone was laughing except for Dustin.  
"She called you a idiot Henderson. What have I been telling you all along?" Steve asked as he stalked over to him just as El and Max managed to drag Billy away from the arcade.

Steve looked up one last time just to see Billy looking back at him. A slight smirk was thrown his way before the door closed, the bell ringing.

He felt the flush travel all throughout his body.

"Shut up Steve. Hey.. You okay? You're red all over."

Steve blinked before looked at Dustin, who was readjusting his hat over his moppy curls.

" Huh? Yeah, huh? I'm fine kid .. Ha. "

+  
Steve quickly sprayed his hair with...none of your business and pulled on his vans before racing out the house and into his car.

He had promised Ms.Byers that he would come to their "family dinner" and he had fallen asleep causing him to be a little late. Unfortunately, robin had...plans.

But better to be late than to not showing up at all. Dustin AND Ms.Byers would have his head.   
He drove his way to the Byers household , before stepping out of the car. He huffed as he decided to grab his jacket from the backseat.

It was the middle of September and the summer heat was definitely going away.  
He jogged to the door before knocking.

It swing open to reveal Dustin with a smug look on his face.  
"Your late." He said shaking his head as he let Steve in. 

" Yeah...But by only thirty minutes. Besides... at least I came right? " he asked grinning and offering Dustin a high five.  
Dustin rolled his eyes before accepting.

He lead Steve to the living room, and it was actually a little warm in the house which was nice.

"Hey Steve! You made it!" Lucas called looking up from their game of monopoly . The rest of them turned around in surprise before greeting him. 

He watched them for a moment, happy that they were happy.  
"Ha! Have a great time in jail!" Dustin yelled at Max.

" And when your growing in debt, I don't want to hear your cries of mercy. " she replied calmly as she handed the dice to El.

Will snickered, covering it up with his hand.

Steve's eyebrows raised before he realised he should probably find Ms.Byers.  
"Hey Ms.Byers." He said smiling as she turned around, a pie in her hands. He quickly took it from her.

"Thanks Steve. I'm glad you could make it. And it's Joyce, gosh." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied tightly . Ms.Byers rolled her eyes as she slipped back in the kitchen, leaving him to take the pie to the dining table.

"Hey Max?" Joyce suddenly called. Her head whipped around, her blue eyes wide .  
"Yes?"

" Did you remember to tell Billy to get foil on his way here? "  
Max bit her lip, looking sheepish.  
Wait, Billy was going to be here?  
"Uh..."  
Joyce shook her head smiling.  
"Don't worry, Steve can get it." She nodded towards him before walking back into the kitchen.  
"I can? I mean.… Yeah, I'll go get it."   
" And don't get the cheap foil. They break too easily. "

+  
Steve walked into the warm house, a plastic bag with two packages of foil.  
"Hey! I got the foil!" He called out to the empty living room. Nancy's head stuck out the kitchen, a smile on her face.s

"Hello Steve. Come to the dining table."  
"You guys already started? " he pouted while following her in.

The food was on the table, and everyone was sitting down. The only empty seat was in front of billy, who had Joyce on his left, and max at his right.

He was in a light blue pullover, his curls actually pulled back. His eyes wide like he was surprised to see Steve or something.

Just Steve's luck huh?

He placed the foil on the counter before sitting in front of billy and trying to stop himself from staring.  
"Well, now that Steve is here, let's share the grace." Joyce said smiling at everyone.

+  
The dinner was great.  
If you count out Dustin spilling his cranberry juice on Max. And Hopper getting drunk by "accident". And please, don't count how many times Nancy caught him staring at Billy.

He can't help it!

It's hard not to notice how easily he slipped into his life without uttering a word to him in the last three or so months.

And he was just so....quiet. The Billy he knew talked even when no one wanted him too. 

" Steve has the hots for someone john." Nancy said smirking. Jonathan looked up, his eyebrows raising.

"I'm not understanding -"  
" Oh please, you know how many times I looked up to catch you staring? " Jonathan asked.

"Shut the hell up." He muttered , childishly crossing his arms.

He had been doing WAY better since the breakup, so he didn't really mind when they butted their heads in his business…..  
But still.


	2. it can't be that serious.

The next time Steve sees Billy, is at the newly built starcourt mall, Max dragging him around. He did a double take for multiple reasons.  
One, Billy hasn't stepped foot near the mall, and Steve couldn't blame him. He was surprised to see him walking around comfortably.

Well... Not comfortably because Max's grip on his arms was definitely tight.  
The second reason was that Billy CUT HIS HAIR.

"I think you are over reacting steve." Robin said side eyeing him.

" Or! You're under reacting. His hair is... him. "

"Dude, get it toegther. He just cut it to his ears, your acting like he's bald." She replied . Steve sighed before realising he probably was being really weird.

Like he said, they weren't friends.  
Something about that didn't sit right with him though.

He sipped on his smoothie, watching as Billy grinned at something Max had said.

"Besides, girls still stare at him. His hair isn't him." Robin commented chewing on her aunt anne pretzel.

Steve followed her sight to see what she was talking about, but instead, got a eyesight of firey red hair.  
"Max!" he exclaimed in surprise. She smiled brightly at them, her grip still tight on Billy's arm.  
He looked like he wanted to run away.  
"Hey guys." She exclaimed which was insane, because only four months ago, she wouldn't have been smiling if Billy was near.

"Hey Mad Max. " Robin said ruffling her hair. Max playfully glared at her.

"Hey billy." Steve decided to say. Billy stared at him, his eyebrows raising in surprise.  
Max motioned for him to continue.  
"Hey Ha- Steve." He corrected , reaching back to push his hair before realising he didn't have much to push back anymore.

It was quiet for a moment before Max perked up.  
"Whoa, Billy! Look, they have leather jackets for sale. Let's go."   
"Alright shitbird, calm down." he said exasperated.  
"Bye guys, c'mon." She said dragging him away once again.  
" Huh. " Robin commented chewing slowly.  
Steve nodded. Huh indeed.

+  
Steve gasped as he sat up, quickly in bed, gripping onto his blankets. He heaved, scrubbing at his eyes trying to get rid of the gory images playing in his mind.

Damn, he thought his dreams were getting better.

He signed before getting out of bed and throwing on a sweater. It's not like anyone was home, so he grabbed a candy bar and his keys before slipping out into the night.

+  
"Dude, you are late." Robin said the second he walked in. He rolled his eyes before ducking into the back room to grab his work vest.  
"Yea, well obviously."  
" Yikes. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. " she said giving him a curious look.

He buttoned it up, before shoving his keys in his pocket.  
"I didn't even get much sleep actually." He replied running a hand through his hair, definitely messing it up. 

"Huh. Sorry dude." She said handing him his box full of new movies he had to arrange.

" God, I hate Keith. "  
Robin laughed before glancing around.  
"Don't let him hear you say that dingus. Do you know how hard it was for me to get you this job?" She asked rolling her eyes.

" Yup, and thanks. " he replied hip checking her with a grin.  
After a few minutes, the bell rang as a person walked in.  
"Hey Dustin." Robin said. Steve's head snapped up and he grinned.

" Henderson!!! " he exclaimed ruffling his curls. Dustin swatted his arm away, but smiled at him anyway.  
"Right, hey Steve." He said, leaning on the counter.  
" What's up? You wanna rent a movie? " he asked pulling off the barcode tape and sticking it into a movie.  
"Nah, just wanted to catch up."

"Everyone is busy aren't they? " Robin asked. Dustin spluttered, before sighing.

"Yeah. Mike and El are.… Whatever. Will is hanging out with Jonathan for some reason, and Lucas is with Billy and max. There's NO way I'm going anywhere with them."

" Dude, you going to have to let go of this little vendetta you have for billy. " Steve explained shaking his head.  
"He literally beat the bullshit out of you." Dustin fired back. Steve eyes him.  
"Not cool Dustin. Not cool. "

"Hmm. Sorry." He said shrugging.  
"I think Billy redeemed himself by saving El but okay Dustin. What do I know?" Robin muttered .

"I mean... I guess."  
" If Lucas can hang out with Billy around, why can't you? "  
Dustin sighed before leaning off the counter.

"Okay, I'll... Give it a try."  
" Bye! " Robin exclaimed. He waved but just before he left , something dawned on Steve.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Suzie chick?"  
"She's Mormon man."  
" …..Right. See ya kid. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude, let's talk about harringrove TOGETHER. my tumblr is noturssis :)
> 
> and yes, I would love some comments.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, I'm like nervous posting this. but, WHATEVER. it past 12 and I'm bored so...  
and in case you haven't noticed, I have a soft spot for billy. He deserved better.   
sorry for any mistakes, ily, and comments and kudos are my literal love language.


End file.
